


We are strangers

by Zwiezraczek



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A kind of strange thing, A universe where Beka is not Beka anymore, A universe where Yuri Plisetsky was a kind boy, A whole new world, Angst, Betrayal, But now he is in this universe it won't be that way, Character Death, Frustration, M/M, Parallel Universes, Yuri will be surprised... Really surprised, back in time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 01:40:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14070114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zwiezraczek/pseuds/Zwiezraczek
Summary: Yuri loved Otabek. And Otabek loved Yuri. But fate decided that they couldn't. So Yuri had to move on, to find another way... In a parallel universe.





	We are strangers

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how I came up with this idea, probably inspired by TehLastUnicron's [ Moving On, But Never Forgetting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13389357/chapters/30670047) but I ended up going on this parallel universe thing and so... Well, I think it isn't too bad haha ^^
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy reading it! :)

He had to be there, he _promised_. Yuri was typing on his phone, Beka was never late for a rehearsal: never. It was the first time that, in Russia -this lovely country for all lgbtqia+ people which Yuri loved, his motherland seemed to be everything to him-, pair skating allowed two man to skate together, as a _couple_. He remembered when the old man came shouting on the rink that “Finally this country allows something good!” and jumping at Katsuki who just smiled back at his fiancé while holding him in his arms, laughing a bit. Then he announced the new. Yuri looked at Otabek, who gazed at him: they both knew their routine had to be the best, the coolest, with the best music, with great moves, with all the great they had and were. And they worked hard, Yuri yelled at Otabek who just took off his blades while Yuri yelled again to see him on the ice promising -still shouting- that he'll never shout again, and Otabek came back with a soft smile on his face, kissing his forehead. “Don't shout like this, Yuratchka. I know you want to do the best, and I know we will. Just trust me, okay?” And he nodded.

He just had a look around on his motorbike, just for the fresh air. I'll catch you later babe, I won't let you down, he said while putting on his leather jacket on his large shoulders while a sleepy Yuri rubbed his eyes and yawned like cat; the large t-shirt of his fiancé covering his pale body in the sunlight. Yuri begged for a kiss, softly putting his finger on his cheek, where Otabek had to kiss him, instead Kazakh's lips touched his. A sweet flavour stuck to Yuri's lips for a long time, and his woody aroma remained in his nostrils. The competition began today, and Yuri wanted to win: Otabek knew it. Still, he wasn't there. Several times, Yuri tried to call him, he texted him a thousand times, texted JJ a hundred times -because he knew that both of them could do something stupid together, he loved Otabek, he finally accepted JJ as a friend: but both of them, together? Never ending well- but _nothing_. The had to perform after Katsuki and the old man, both of them worried because Yuri was. They saw him pace up and down, call endlessly everyone Otabek knew, type on his phone, look at photographs of both of them, and finally swear as he never did. He began to tremble, his hands shaking like leaves in the blizzard, moving his head from left to right and scanning every door as it opened. But no Otabek.

So, he warmed up _alone_. He prepared his routine as always, visualizing it on ice, moving smoothly on the rink while fresh air hit his reddish face. He remembered how ticklish he was when Otabek rose him up, the first time the tried something like this on ice, and how his laughter filled the empty rink as he tried to escape from his arms, his butt ending on the ice as he roared with laughter with Otabek kneeling near him. Without knowing it, he smiled. This memory had a special place in his heart, the day he asked him if he wanted to marry him one day; Yuri answering he will only do this because his clothes smelled this pleasurable fragrance and because he liked wearing his shirts: nothing more. Otabek smiled and kissed him; Yuri felt close to become Mr.Plisetsky-Altin. He would _never_ be.

They called all the pairs on ice, while Yuri stuck to his phone couldn't step on it. “I'm not going anywhere without Beka! Tell'em I'm like not feeling well or some shit like this. I won't go on ice without him: never.” And so he did, waiting for a call, a sign of life, waiting as JJ did writing to him from Toronto, waiting to see his face again. They had to skate after Yuuri and Viktor, the last ones, the place of winners as they joked. And he waited, never paying attention to what happened on the rink, but eyes staring at the screen, waiting for a simple message; even a “I can't do this Yuratchka. I'm sorry.”: he felt ready to accept everything. And then, he saw the number he loved to see during every break they had, the woman who loved his lover as much as he did, the one who replaced his own mother too busy working, his mamulya, Beka's mom. Without thinking, he picked up; he wasn't ready for the new.

\- Yuratchka, she said with a cracked voice, pain in every syllable she pronounced, how are you feeling, she asked as Yuri looked widely at the rink.

\- I don't know where Beka is, so well, I won't lie I'm worried; he answered tapping his fingers against the barrier.

\- Yuratchka, Otabek is... Was, she sobbed and Yuri tried to understand.

\- Is he coming?

\- Yuratchka, he is... He left... Us... . This morning, she took a pause, sobbing and breathing hardly. I know it's... Just come to our hotel, okay kitty, she asked and Yuri could hear her breaking into tears.

Yuri lost his words. He stood there, all by himself. Alone. Watching the old man and Katsuki stepping on ice, hand in hand, smile on their faces. It could have been him and Otabek. It could.

\- I'm on the way, don't worry Alina I'll be there soon, he answered putting his phone in the pocket of his jacket while leaving the rink, forever.

 

_You said you wouldn't let me down, right Beka?_

 

He couldn't lose his composure in front of the skating family, in front of Beka's family, in front of the world itself. The man in black red a text, something about hope, about love, about trust, about happiness. Yuri couldn't listen but look at the black and white photograph of his lover surrounded by porcelain flowers, ribbons, flower crowns as it always was for a funeral. His parents came and sat at the back, while himself held the hand his lover's mother sitting next to her. She always had this gracious air on her face, even while mourning, and Yuri didn't wanted to worry her more than she already could be. His father had the same stoic face as Otabek used to have but with a large black moustache covering half of his lips. Yuri proposed to read something, because after all, he still was his fiancé. While the priest finished and stepped back, Yuri rose and walked to the altar. He wore the suit they bought together, for their wedding. He had to wear it, one last time.

\- Otabek likes music, he said and suddenly corrected himself, he liked music. And we had our favourites songs, and these are still my favourites. He liked classical music while practising, he liked these hits you hear on the radio while we were in our apartment, he liked the soundtracks from films, he sang all the Disney songs with me at the point it became a meme, he softly whispered smiling as memories of his lover came back in his mind. And now, when I don't know what to say, I want to read you lyrics from a song we chose for our skating this year. At first, he looked at me surprised that I choose it, because I usually don't listen to a music like this, plus it implied having him out of his comfort zone for his routine. He agreed, directly. And I'm sad, sad that we couldn't share with the world the fruit of our work, the laughters we had at practice, the beautiful energy we shared. The song is called “Kukushka” by Polina Gargarina, he finally said while taking a piece of paper on which the lyrics, beautifully handwritten, were.

“ _How many songs are unwritten yet?_

_Tell me, cuckoo, sing it to me.”_

All the songs in his head were. Beka planned something for this season, he already started composing some music for both of them: this will never happen. Because Yuri would never come back on ice, never without him alive. Before he met him, skating just filled the empty space in his heart, and now it couldn't fill this space which again lost its contents. _The cuckoo wouldn't sing again_. And after few verses, Yuri voice cracked as tears appeared in his eyes. He remembered Otabek skating to this, while he was checking something on his phone, because didn't wanted to disappoint Yuri, he didn't wanted to disappoint his fiancé.

“ _It's good to live with you and hard without you.”_

 

It felt like months, years, eternity passed. It only was a week. He buried himself under his blankets as Potya laid down near his head. But nothing more than the man he had an accident with could fill his mind; he saw the fucker's face. He saw it. A drunk one, with beard, black adidas jogging on tv, a sweatshirt with a hood on his greasy hair. If Yuri had enough force, enough will to get up from this bed he would have killed him. But fucking medicine didn't help, it made him a sleepy monster, mumbling, drinking water and eating shitty things. He hated himself, he hated the man, he hated the motorbike.

The blond couldn't use Instagram, Facebook or any other social media anymore, it seemed that his face haunted him everywhere; he even asked the world to stop tagging him on every tribute they posted wherever it was: he already had to manage with his own memories, in his head. The blanket still smelled like him. He couldn't open their closet, it seemed to much for him for the moment; so he used the t-shirts he had on the chair and had not enough force to change his jogging pants. Sometimes, he saw that Viktor tried to call him; in vain. He had no time to talk, he had time for nothing, he had time to cry, to try to forget but every time the memory grew stronger. It was an eternal circle of crying, sleeping, eating and Potya purring into his hear as she cuddled against him. Stupid love. Stupid attachment, why he had feelings? Why couldn't he stay this heartless bitch they all wanted him to be when he was fifteen and when Beka came into his life, the saviour? Why it wasn't like the time Dedushka died, and Otabek gently swiped his tears away while kissing his golden head? Why every memory had to be with him? The doorbell rang. Once. Twice. Twice. The key. Somebody came in. I will die, it will be easier this way, huh Beka?

\- Yuri, for God's sake answer my calls; Mila said while entering the room.

\- Yuri isn't there, bury me and buy flowers for the grave.

\- Don't say stupid things, he felt that she sat on the bed next to him, smelling like flower petals. He wouldn't like to hear you saying that.

\- Yeah, I would prefer him to say this.

\- Don't make it more difficult that it actually is, she whispered detangling his blonde hair with her soft fingers. I bought you something to eat, some cheesecake. Come on, Yuri, please, she begged.

He looked at her; she had the same worried look that he had last week before he heard the new. He didn't want her to worry more about him; he already suffered, why he had to make the others suffer? He nodded softly while leaving the blankets and she got up; Potya jumped off the bed trotting to the kitchen. Mila left her coat on their olive couch, and put the cake on the counter; she arrived first to the kitchen and decided to make tea for both of them avoiding asking him questions about how he felt, how he lived, how he survived. The fact was, that she knew something, something that intrigued her since forever, and might intrigue Yuri as well. He sat on the couch, at the same place he used to and looked where Beka used to sit, he smiled softly. He knew that with Beka they would put some music to fill the blank, but now he didn't wanted to. She put a piece of cake in front of him, and then gave him a cup of tea while sitting next to him, where _he_ sat.

\- Yuri, you might think I'm crazy but still; she began after they both had begun to eat the cake, actually Yuri just played with his spoon looking at it, he gave nearly no attention to what she has said until now. I maybe know somebody who can help you to... You know... See Otabek again...

\- Witchcraft, he asked with a monotone voice -obviously he thought about it for a long time-, already thought about but nice to propose.

\- Seriously, I'm not even joking; she carried on with. My aunt is doing this kind of stuff and well... It works.

\- You tried? No. So you know what I think about it.

\- It's not bullshit Yuri, she argued. I saw it, in front of my eyes a man disappeared and then... He disappeared for anyone who knew him there...

\- Are you on drugs Mila or what?

\- My aunt and I are the only persons remembering him. He just stopped existing. He's gone. He wanted to marry a girl he always loved... Anyway, to make a long story short he's in a parallel world and you can do the same to see Otabek again.

\- Listen Mila, he finally said with a firm tone, I know you want to be nice with me and all... But really, I'm not feeling like trying to do something like this.

\- I'm sorry, she whispered, I came with this out of the blue and.. I'm sorry, I'm really sorry Yuri, she whispered again looking at her plate with the spoon on it.

\- I know you wanted to be nice Mila, he answered putting the plate on the table in front of them to put a hand on her shoulder. I'm happy you came there. You're the first for a week so well... It's always good to see somebody?

\- Hug brother, she asked while looking at him and putting the plate next to her.

\- Hug sister.

He hadn't hugged anybody for a long time now. Alina and Nartay, the ex-future parents in law came back to Kazakhstan, leaving their son here and leaving Yuri taking care of him. It surprised him that they let him be buried here, but as they said “He fell in love with you, and the city. We can't take him from his two lovers, Yuratchka.”. He stared to cry on Mila”s shoulder, without even noticing it. She hugged him more against her, stroking his hair between her sweet fingers. He wanted him back, so bad.

 

He spent the whole following weeks stalking the news about the process of this drunk man -he wasn't able, or more didn't wanted to see his face in person- on his phone. He had ten years in jail. _Only_ ten years. He had to deal with the absence of his love forever. Ten years, nothing. He would exchange everything, he could even go to jail for ten years, just to see Beka's face again; there. Suddenly, Mila's words came back to his mind. About her aunt, about parallel words... How could he resist? It felt so real when she said it. Maybe she was high... Maybe not. Had he another choice? _Stupid love_.

\- Mila, have you a moment to take me to your aunt's place?

 

USSR never ceased there. Folkloric decorations were all around the little apartment, the walls looked like a whole map of shelf on which a billion of books laid, a tiger carpet was under his foot, the one his grandpa once had. The huge wooden chest of drawers seemed filled with many fabric, and some old biscuits cans in which she certainly had some sewing accessories, needles, thread, and all this kind of stuff. Mila kissed her cheeks, and she got kissed on her cheeks too. Yuri couldn't escape to this tradition. This woman looked as these women on old USSR photographs, with a flowered headscarf covering his hair, a long flourished skirt, and a white smudged apron. Her red cheeks and nose were the first things he remarked on her face, and these whitish eyes. He finally knew from where Mila had this oceanic look. Mila started to explain everything, maybe even too much, but Yuri didn't cared. He felt like in the den he used to imagine in fairytale.

\- I see, she answered with a sharp voice while looking at Yuri. Follow me so.

It became only stranger, darker, and he already could imagine seeing all these potions, a broomstick... He felt like a child thinking about it. Maybe the three of them were just high. Maybe not. And finally, it seemed nothing like he imagined. She just asked him to sit at the table, while she had to take some of her stuff. Mila was there, holding her hand, with a sad smile.

\- I'm happy to see that you'll see him again, she whispered to him, but at the same time... I'm a huge egoist, I'd love to have you here, with us; and before he could tell anything she pursued. Just promise me that if you see me in the other world you'll be friend with the pain in the ass Mila and you'll let me be your witness, okay?

He nodded. Her aunt came back again, with a basket full of candles, different herbs that she put on a dish towel, while Mila lighted the candles. When everything was ready, she asked to the two of them to take their hands in hers.

\- Before anything, you have to know one thing, she said with calm, you're going to a _parallel_ world. Meaning, that Otabek might not know you, his life will me altered for sure and yours too. It won't be a simple back in time, it will be more: you'll be able to make a new history.

\- I understand this, he answered being just curious how everything in this world would be without him. I'd agree anything to see him alive again.

\- Close your eyes then, she ordered.

Before he did, he had looked at Mila. “I'll miss you, little brother.” “I'll miss you too, sister.” And he closed his green eyes forever in this world, feeling dizzy, hearing her aunt's voice all around him; the room swirled for a long moment, the carped flew away, the candles extinguished, the smell of the herbs disappeared. And when he opened his eyes, the light.

\- Yuratchka, you have to wake up, you're already late; he heard from a voice he hadn't heard for five years now.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, leave a comment, a kudo and if you want you can find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/)


End file.
